


these steps we are taking

by Underthegallowws



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alec is an angsty teenager, And it's mostly about the pack, It's all Alec POV, Liam is an idiot, M/M, Puppy Pack, The Puppy Pack - Freeform, Thiam as seen by an oblivious young werewolf, This is basically my taken on Alec being adopted by Liam's pack, and Thiam, and a bit of Nolan x Alec, theo is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/pseuds/Underthegallowws
Summary: After the fight with Monroe, Alec is brought to Beacon Hills by Liam. Everything goes as well as it could, Liam is nice, his boyfriend Theo doesn't seem to mind Alec too much, and Nolan is definitely very cute.Wait. What do you mean Liam and Theo aren't a thing?----Or the one in which Alec gets adopted by Liam and his pack, learns how to werewolf, longs for a pack, and tries to bring Mom and Dad together.
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182





	these steps we are taking

It had been two days since Alec had properly fought Monroe for the first time, and he was tired. Exhausted, even. After the fighting came the meetings, and he still has no idea what his future held. Scott had been awe-inspiring, in control, and Alec had wanted to trust him even more as hours went by. So, when the alpha had mentioned that he was heading south, and that Alec was going to be shipped to Beacon Hills, the young werewolf had accepted the sentence. In fact, Scott had made it look nice. A small town, where his mother, Melissa, would take care of Alec until he felt strong enough to make decisions of his own. He would not be alone, Scott had explained, telling him that a part of his pack still lived there. That he had allies, and people he could trust. It had sounded like a small paradise on Earth, somewhere he would be safe, and have time to grieve. 

Liam had been designated to drive him, which apparently made sense, as the beta lived there. He was not as impressive as Scott - honestly, who could be, but he had held his ground during the battle, and he genuinely seemed like a nice person. He hadn’t talked much in the car, only making sure Alec was alright, and giving him some information about where they were heading. Still on edge, the younger werewolf had found it hard to sleep, but the small naps he had been able to take had been life-saving, and Liam’s music was low, almost comforting. 

When they finally passed the sign for Beacon Hills, Liam grabbed his phone from the cup holder, and checked it quickly. Alec felt the immediate switch in his behaviour.

“Shit. Shit, shit shit shit!”

Liam alternated between looking at the road, and looking at his mobile. He seemed to hesitate. “It’s a bit too late anyway. God, he is going to kill me.”

Alec had no idea what kind of creature could take on a werewolf as strong as Liam, but the idea didn’t really make him feel at ease. “Who?”

Liam looked at him quickly, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Oh, don’t worry. It was a figure of speech. Everything is alright.”

Everything was not alright, and it became even clearer when Liam’s car slowed down in front of an industrial building. “Is this where Melissa lives?” He asked, brows furrowed.

“What? Oh, no. I just need to talk to someone real quick.”

The door of the building opened before they could discuss it any further, and a silhouette appeared in the dark, arms crossed. Alec opened his mouth, but Liam was quicker.

“Can you wait in the car for five minutes? I promise I won’t be too long. And then I’ll take you to Melissa, okay?”

Alec didn’t really have room to negotiate, and if he was a bit tense, he was also curious. He didn’t know how pack worked, in general, and he had no idea if Liam’s behaviour was about something human, or supernatural. He held on to his hoodie, and nodded, as Liam opened the door of the car.

One of the things Alec liked the least about being a werewolf, after being hunted by crazy people, was the hearing. Even when he didn’t want to, he couldn’t help but overhear conversations. Usually, he tried to drown them out, but the way Liam walked, shoulders low, made him want to know what this was all about.

“Hey…” Liam said, to the silhouette. “Look, I’m sorry, I forgot…”

“Last text was twelve hours ago.” A growl answered.

“I know, I know. But I told you everything was going fine, didn’t I?”

“You did. And then you went AWOL for half a day. In another city.”

Liam sighed. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, you said that.”

“You could have tried Scott, you know?” Liam crossed his arms, mirroring the person in front of him.

“I did. At least someone was checking their phone.”

“So, you knew I was alright. What’s this about?” Liam seemed defensive now, Alec noticed. He stuck out his neck, trying to get a better view of the stranger, to no avail.

“I don’t trust Scott.” 

“You do.” 

“Not when it’s about you being okay. You were on the road. Anything could have happened.”

The other person seemed calmer now, but his attitude was still strange. 

“But nothing happened. Look, I get it, I should have sent you a text, or at least answer your messages. I was just a bit busy with my… Cargo.”

Cargo. So, Alec was a cargo now. Not that he expected anyone to welcome him with the same open arms that Scott offered, but still. He thought Liam didn’t hate him. He did not get more time to think about it, as the silhouette finally took a step outside, and he was able to see the person clearly. 

It was a man, probably the same age as the other members of the pack. His hair was perfectly ordered around his face, and he was built like a war machine. Alec definitely needed to train a little bit more. But what stood the most were his eyes, piercing through the night. Yellow, burning eyes.

“Theo…” Liam warned, putting himself between the car and the guy. Theo. It didn’t suit him, Alec decided. Theo was a name for soft men, for nice people, for people he would trust. This one… This one didn’t look like someone who could be trusted.

“What’s that?”

Liam sighed, again. “This is Alec. The werewolf Scott rescued. Remember?”

“And what is he doing in your car?” The words were pronounced slowly, methodically, and Alec wondered if now was the time for him to run.

“He has no one left. Scott can’t take him right now, and it was between sending him to Isaac, or…”

“You babysitting?”

“Melissa is the one who will take him in. We just have to train him. And be nice to him.”

There was a silence, before Theo mumbled, “should have sent him to Isaac”.

And Liam… Liam laughed. An honest, bright laugh. “Idiot. He is nice, and he needs a bit of help to figure out this world.” Liam looked at the car, and Alec pretended to be playing with the autoradio, as the beta’s voice went down. “He has lost everything. He doesn’t have anyone, and… You know, he could use a bit of help.”

Alec felt the eyes on him, and he wondered how long someone could play with a knob before it looked suspicious. Thankfully, Theo seemed to focus on something else.

“So. Are you okay?”

Liam nodded, and he took a step in the direction of the other supernatural. “I am. I am almost used to the bullets by now.”

“Lydia burnt them?”

“Yeah. She has gotten really good at it.”

“You still smell bad.”

“I took a shower!” Liam pretended to punch Theo’s shoulder, but it was easy to see there was no heat behind it, and Theo grabbed his hand before he had time to hit.

“You still smell like blood. And wolfsbane. And I can definitely know you took a shower, because that soap is awful.”

There was a smile in Liam’s voice as he answered. “Fine. I get it. I’ll take another one. With a nicest soap. One you like. I wonder which one it is?”

Theo groaned, but he used the grasp he had on Liam’s hand to draw him closer. “You are bringing him to Melissa, then?”

“I am. I don’t know how long it’s gonna take, so don’t wait up for me.”

_Oh._ Alec thought, suddenly wide awake. _Oh, that sort of makes sense._

“Have been waiting since yesterday for news. I think I will take my chances.”

Liam nodded, before closing the space between them, and hugging Theo briefly. “I won’t be long.”

And Alec looked somewhere else, because he didn’t feel like intruding on whatever was happening. He just pretended the trees were interesting enough, and chose to put the information away. So, Liam had a boyfriend. Good for him. 

He just hoped the guy was nicer than he seemed.

* * *

Melissa was one the sweetest people Alec had ever met. She took him in, gave him a room, clothes, and lots of food. She came with him at the school, and luckily, the principal was Lydia’s mother, so he didn’t have to explain a lot. Melissa promised to teach him how to drive as soon as they would have time to, and she found a bike for him. She always took time to ask about his day, even when she was coming back from a double shift, and she never forgot to stack on his favorite snacks. 

Chris was more reserved, but he still seemed to care about him. When he was around, the house was warmer, like a part of Melissa was back from war too. Despite Alec asking, none of them were open to discussing where Scott was, or what was happening. Maybe they were trying to protect him, he thought. Still, he felt like he had a right to know, after what he had been through. But they were both too gentle, too nice, for him to force a conversation on them. Worse, he didn’t want to break the small bubble of peace he had with them. He still was not sure why they had agreed to take care of him, but no one wanted an unruly werewolf, so he made sure to be on his best behavior.

He didn’t see Liam a lot in the beginning. He was just invited to his parent’s house one night, to meet the rest of the pack. Liam had welcomed him at the door, with an honest smile and a warmth that reminded him of Scott.

“The guest of honor! Come in, Alec.”

The house was pretty big, but it was easy to locate the chatter, and Alec followed the voices. He was soon introduced to Mason, a human, Liam’s best friend, and his boyfriend Corey, a…

“Chimera?”

“Some of my genes are supernatural. I was modified in a lab, by… Experimentalists.” Corey said, playing with Mason’s hand. “I’m part chameleon.”

Alec looked at him, his mouth opened. “I had no idea…”

“There aren’t a lot of us… Left. The experimentation didn’t go as planned.”

“Chameleon…” Alec repeated, looking at the man, who laughed. “Want to see a cool thing?”

And just like that, he disappeared. Alec wasn’t proud of the small cry that escaped his lips, making everyone laugh. Corey appeared again, and shrugged. “It’s not super impressive but…”

“It is impressive!” Mason countered, pointing at Alec. “Just look at his face!”

They all laughed again, and Alec felt already more at ease. They seemed like good people, and learning more about the supernatural was interesting. He turned to the smaller man on his right. Big eyes, freckles, and fluffy hair. “So you are…”

“Human. Completely human. Name’s Nolan.” Even his voice was sweet, and he looked like he would be more at ease in a romantic comedy than in their bloody world.They shook hands, and Alec checked the rest of the room. None of them were Theo, and he remembered the yellow eyes. He had been sure he would see Liam’s boyfriend around. “So, this is the whole… Beacon Hill’s pack?”

Liam shook his head, and grabbed a glass and a can of soda. “Not close to it. Scott’s pack has people all around the world. That’s how you were almost sent to Paris.” 

“Sounds cooler than Beacon Hills.” Nolan commented, and Corey threw a few chips on him. He laughed, and tried to pick them from his hair. “I’m just saying… Most people would prefer Paris to Hellcity.”

“We are not calling it Hellcity!” Mason and Corey both replied, before sharing a knowing look. “And don’t call it that in front of Theo.” Mason added. “He would be too proud of himself.”

_Theo._ Alec’s head snapped to Liam, who misinterpreted his reaction. “Oh, yeah, that’s right, you haven’t met him yet.” 

_I kinda have._ Alec thought. 

“Theo is not really part of the pack. Well, we could say he is…”

“Not that conversation again.” Mason sighed. “Theo is part of the pack, but he is not, he wants to be, but he doesn’t…”

“Fine.” Liam said, his smile a little tense. “So, Theo is another chimera.”

“A chameleon?” 

“God no.” Liam laughed at the thought. “He is already too much, I don’t want to picture him with the ability to just appear out of thin air.”

“Don’t need a special power for that.” A voice raised, from behind Liam, scaring him enough that he spilled some of his soda. “Fuck you, Theo!”

Alec looked at the guy, who was taking off a black beanie, a smile on the lips. “Hi guys. The pizza place was packed.”

Everyone answered at the same time, except for Liam who was already checking the content of the boxes. “If you didn’t pick my marguerita again…”

“Middle box. Keep it warmer.” Theo answered, before looking at Alec. “Hi. I don’t think we have been properly introduced. I’m…” 

“Theo, this is Alec, Alec, this is Theo.” Liam said, still trying to open the boxes. Theo slapped his wrist gently. “You are going to make me drop them.”

“I’m hungry!” Liam answered, but he backed off, turning to Alec. “So, yeah, Theo… Theo is a chimera too, but he has coyote and werewolf genes.” He quickly explained. “It’s a funny story actually…”

“Funny?” Corey said, almost coughing. “Really Liam?”

“I… Okay, it’s not funny but…”

“Are we really going to go through that tonight?” Nolan whispered, and Alec looked at him once more. He still had a piece of chips in his hair, and Alec had to stop himself from picking it. 

“Might not be the best ice-breaker.” Theo commented, finally putting the pizzas down the table. “So, hello Alec. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

There was a short silence, before Corey snickered. “Seriously? I’ve heard a lot about you? You sound like a bad villain in a mafia movie.”

“We are never watching The Godfather again.” Nolan sighed, offering a soda to Alec, who grabbed it with both his hands. “Thanks.”

“Sure.”

“Who wants some pizza?” Liam asked, already diving in his own tomato and cheese swirl. “Gosh, that’s amazing.”

“Careful. It’s hot.” Theo commented, looking at the rest of them quickly finding their favorites. “I didn’t know what you liked, Alec, so there is marguerita, four seasons, ham, and of course, the disgusting, inhuman, atrocity…”

“I like pineapples.” Nolan said, quickly taking a slice.

“Heathen.” Liam tried to articulate, inhaling his crust. 

“Only villains like hawaian pizza.” Mason said, with a knowing look.

“I don’t like them.” Theo answered. “Liam, slow down, you are going to get sauce on your t-shirt.”

“So worth it.”

It was hard to follow the quick exchanges between the five men, but the pizza was good, and they all seemed friendly. Still, Alec looked at Theo for a bit too long, trying to understand how someone who had looked so frightening the night of his arrival, could look so soft around other people. He didn’t engage Alec after their introduction, not even once, but he took part in the conversation, resting against a wall, letting plenty of space between them. He seemed guarded with Alec, but he smiled at Liam, Nolan and Corey, and laughed with Mason. It was easy to see how he was compartmentalizing things. And still, it didn’t make sense, and he wondered which Theo was the real one. 

One thing was sure, he thought, looking at an aggravated Theo using a towel to clean the hem of Liam’s shirt. He was pretty smitten. 

* * *

Alec didn’t expect his first fight to happen less than a month after coming to Beacon Hills. And he expected even less said fight to happen at school.

Maybe Nolan had been right when he had told him that this school was more dangerous than the woods. 

Still, he tried to hide behind a table in the cafeteria, as two guys were waving their guns around, asking people to just denounce any supernatural being around them. Alec was quite convinced no one thought he would be one of those, but still, his friends were new, and he didn’t know how much trust he could put in them. 

“Give me a werewolf! Just one!” The guy screamed, aiming at a group of girls. One started crying. Alec looked at his phone, and at the text he had sent to Liam.

_Attack in school. Cafet Two guys, guns. pls come_

He hadn’t received an answer, and he hoped that this time, Liam would be checking his mobile. He didn’t have the number of anyone else in the pack, except Scott, and asking Melissa to help would have been a bad idea. She would definitely have come, he thought. But Alec didn’t want her near the guns. 

He checked the girls group and frowned. Something was not right. He was almost sure that the last time he checked, there were more. 

In fact, now that he was paying attention, he was almost convinced a lot of people had left the place. He looked at the hunters again, just in time to see Liam and Theo appear out of thin air, and knock them out. A second later, and the guns were broken at their feet. Then, in a swift move, they offered their hands to something - someone - invisible, and they disappeared. 

It was chaos for a few minutes, as police came in, but Alec used his nose to follow the scents to an empty classroom.

“Alec! Are you okay?” Liam was on him in a second, and he just had the sense to nod, letting the beta check him for wounds.

“They didn’t shoot at me. I’m fine.”

In a corner, Mason was typing on a laptop, Corey talking to him. Theo was on the phone, brows furrowed. Alec’s attention was brought back to Liam as the beta started talking.

“We came as fast as we could. We had to pick up Corey. He is a big help in these situations.”

“You didn’t answer my text.” 

“Oh, I should have told you. We never do. One time, a phone beeped at the wrong time, and we tried to avoid that.”

It made sense, and Alec found a chair, finally sitting himself. His heart was still beating fast, too fast, and he could feel his wolf, terrified, in his chest. Theo hung up his phone, and sat on the table near him. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice calm and collected.

Alec looked at him. He remembered the way he had just knocked the hunter, and how he had taken care of the gun too. “I’m okay.” He finally said. “Does that… Does that happen often?”

Theo was still studying him. “No, it doesn’t, thankfully. But attacks happen. You made the right call. Texting Liam.”

“I didn’t know what to do.” He confessed. “There were two of them, and their guns, I froze…”

“Hey.” Theo put one of his hands on Alec’s shoulder, and squeezed it gently, trying to get him to look up. “You did great. You gave us all the info we needed. No one expected you to do more. No one _wanted_ you to do more.”

“I could have…”

“You could have gotten hurt. Or worse.” Theo kept his hand where it was, and looked at the three other men. “Be smart, Alec. Always be smart. There is no point in taking on an opposant that has the upper hand. And two hunters, armed and angry? Way too much to take on alone.”

“You don’t get it.” Alec whispered, the irritation slowly building in his stomach. “Even if I had wanted to, I just… Couldn’t.” He looked at Theo in the eyes. “I _froze._ ”

A flash of understanding answered him. “Oh.”

Theo took his time, and Alec wondered how ridiculous it was. Him, a werewolf, afraid of guns. But the memories were too fresh, and the loss too big. “Guns.” He said, in a small voice. “I can’t…”

The hand became stronger on his shoulder, and Theo nodded. “It’s alright. Liam gave me a rundown. And it’s normal, you are just… A bit traumatized by what happened.”

“It’s bad, isn’t it?”

And at that, Theo laughed, a small sad laugh. “Bad? No. It’s a natural reaction. Trust me, we all have our triggers here. There are just some things you can’t put aside.”

Alec wondered, for a second, what Theo trigger was. He had never seen him afraid, or uncomfortable. The most exceptional thing he had seen was his anger at Liam the first night. He looked at the beta, who was still discussing something with Corey. “What is Liam’s trigger?”

Theo opened his mouth, and closed it. “I don’t think it is my secret to tell.”

Alec understood that. He wouldn’t want Theo to go around and tell people that he was afraid of something as boring as guns.

“But you know…” Theo continued, still looking at Liam. “You know, you have a choice there. You can either accept that you will be triggered forever, or decide to face it.”

“Face it? You want me to ask someone to shoot at me?”

Theo snorted, and he finally let go of Alec’s upper-body. It felt weird, in a way. The contact had been grounding. He didn’t know what to make of that.

“Don’t be an idiot. I just think there are a lot of people around us who have guns. Maybe they could show you how to use one.”

“I don’t want a gun.”

“I know. But understanding how it works, and being around them could help.”

Alec swallowed. “Do you really think so?”

“I do. And if you want, I can be there too. Or Liam can.”

It was probably the most personal conversation they ever had, and Alec still had no idea what the chimera was thinking of him. His behaviour didn’t make sense. With the adrenaline burning in his vein, he felt like he needed answers. Now.

“Why?” He asked, in a whisper.

“Hm?” 

“Why are you helping me?”

Theo frowned, and took a step back, studying him. “Why am I helping you?”

“You don’t even like me. You didn’t want me around. Told Liam that I should have gone to Isaac.” He remembered that conversation too well, and apparently, Theo did too.

“You heard that?”

“Yeah. I did.” Alec felt the bitter taste of his own answer. 

“I was angry.” Theo answered, honestly. “I was pissed at Liam. It wasn’t about you.”

“Sure.”

“And… I didn’t want the idea of anyone else coming around.” The chimera added. Alec raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because it took me a very long time to find a balance here, and I didn’t want anyone to mess with it.” The words seemes hard to pronounce, and on the other side of the room, Liam had stopped moving, probably tuning in. Theo didn’t let go. “I didn’t know you, and I didn’t want things to change. But I don’t not like you, Alec. It just takes me longer than most people to… Care. That’s all.”

At least, it seemed honest. Alec saw Liam make his way to them, his shoulders too tense. “Is everything okay here?”

Theo didn’t answer. Instead, he sighed, and closed his arms around himself. Liam seemed alerted by his behaviour, and he came closer, offering one of his hands to Theo.

“Walk with me?”

“There are students everywhere.” Theo grumbled, but he accepted Liam’s hand.

“I am sure we can find our way to a silent place.”

They left, and Alec found himself alone, on his side of the room. Mason seemed to notice it. “Ouch, they just abandoned you?”

Alec nodded, walking in his direction. Mason was smiling. “Don’t take it personally. Liam is my best friend, and there are still moments when I think they speak a language I don’t know. And I know a lot of them.”

Alec smiled back. “Yeah.” But his smile faltered. “I think I hurt Theo.”

“You did?” Corey chimed in, suddenly interested. “What did you even say?”

“I just… I didn’t understand why he was trying to help me. You know. He doesn’t even like me.”

Mason snorted. “Theo doesn't like anyone. Well, except Liam. And even him is still walking on a tightrope.”

“I just don’t get it.” Alec sighed. “He looks at me like I’m a mural most of the time, and then, he offers to help me. He is hard to follow.”

“He is.” Corey agreed. He seemed to think for a moment. “But you know… It’s mostly that he is really bad at showing any honest emotion. So, if he looks at you that way, it means that he is at least trying not to just win you over with a smile.”

“Win me over?”

“Theo wasn’t always like that.” Mason said, quietly. He looked at Corey. “I don’t know if we are the best people to talk about this.”

“I want to know.” Alec stated, like the teenager he still was.

“I know you do. But I think you should wait for Theo to tell you about it. And then, you can come to us so we can explain the missing parts.”

“You make it sound like it’s a traumatic story.”

“Oh, but it is. Everything about this story is traumatic. Its origins, what happened… But see, now that time has passed, we can also see everything it brought us. It brought me Corey.” Mason said, with a smile. “And it made Theo who he is today. A very broken piece of DNA.”

“I just want to know even more.”

“Just ask him. Someday. He will probably tell you about it.”

“I’m not sure about that. He is upset at me.”

“I’m sure he isn’t. Or he won’t be for long. He is probably asking himself what he did wrong and Liam is probably trying to convince him that you don’t hate him.”

“How do you know?”

Mason looked at Corey, who laughed shortly. “Experience.”

* * *

Alec didn’t expect to be invited to Theo's loft for a movie night, and he almost didn’t go. He still felt awkward around the chimera, even if Theo hadn’t made him feel bad about their conversation. In fact, he was back to mostly ignoring Alec. 

_Where are u? - Liam_

Alec sighed, and knocked at the door, until Nolan appeared on the other side.

“Hi.” 

And maybe, just maybe, Alec had a small crush on the human boy. To his defense, Nolan was nice, and funny, and freaking cute. It was hard to ignore his dimples, and the way he always smiled at Alec. It was hard not to notice his eyes, always lingering on Alec. It was hard not to notice his hands, and the way he seemed to touch him without even thinking about it. It was just really hard not to notice the fact that Alec longed for more. 

So, maybe, it was a bit more than a crush.

“I brought ice-cream.” Alec answered, showing the shopping bag on his arm. 

“Cool. Come in?”

The werewolf didn’t know what he expected from Theo’s loft, but it was definitely different. Most of the decoration was minimalist, but the room was bursting with small details that made it feel inhabited. There were a few take-out menus on the wall, next to a picture of the pack in swimming trunks. A shopping list with two different writings on the fridge, next to a magnet with a Game of Thrones quote. Two Lacrosse jerseys had been forgotten on a chair, and books were scattered everywhere. Trying to use his senses, Alec noticed that it smelled mostly like Theo, but that Liam’s scent was everywhere too, just a little less pronounced. 

“Alec! Come help me, they want to watch Pacific Rim!” Mason yelped, from the sofa.

“It’s a really good movie!” Liam said. “And Theo never saw it!”

“Well, if we start watching everything Theo never saw, we are in for a long night.” Nolan sighed, but he was smiling, putting the ice-cream in the freezer. “What would you like to watch, Alec?”

Everyone stopped to look at him, and he shrugged. “I don’t care?”

“No! Never say that.” Nolan whispered, but Theo’s voice was louder. “Did I hear a _I don’t care_?”

“You didn’t.”

“Nope.”

“Did not hear that.”

Theo entered the room, his hair probably still wet from a shower, and he smiled at the view. “Good, because otherwise, you know what that would mean.”

“What would it mean?” Alec asked, under his breath, and Nolan came a little closer to answer.

“If no one cares, then Theo is the one to choose. And his taste is awful. Really, really awful.”

“Thanks Noley.” Theo said, from the other side of the room, checking the list Liam had been writing.

“It’s not polite to listen to other people's conversations!” Nolan answered, Alec smiled. “Are you more into action or drama? Or maybe you’re into romance?” 

He could have sworn Nolan’s voice had become even sweeter, but it was probably hopeful thinking. He looked at the human’s eyes, and that was probably his main mistake, because Nolan started laughing soon.

“Earth to Alec?”

“Yeah?”

“Action or drama?”

“Action.”

“Thriller or romance?”

“Thriller.”

“Netflix or theater?”

“Theater.”

“Popcorn or Reese’s?”

“Candy.”

Nolan smiled back, and he nodded. “Duly noted. I’ll try to remember that for our date next friday.”

And just like that, he left Alec, whose mouth was still open. He heard the catcalls, and did not miss the way Liam squeezed Nolan’s arm with a bit of pride in his eyes. “Smooth, Nolan.”

“You know you can say no, right?”

Alec hadn’t seen Theo come his way, and he had to control his movements. He didn’t want the chimera to know he had been surprised, again.

“What?”

“The date. You can say no.”

Theo’s tone seemed uninterested, but it felt like he was trying a bit too much. Alec crinckled his eyes.

“You want me to say no?”

“What? No. No, I am just saying… He took you a bit by surprise. And it’s okay if you don’t want to go.”

“I do.” Alec whispered, looking at Nolan, whose face was a little flushed. “I want to.”

“Alright.” Theo left his side, to fall into the sofa, and soon, everyone was taking their places. Nolan didn’t hesitate to sit next to Alec, and while still talking with the others, he laid down his head against the werewolf’s shoulder, like it was natural. Alec liked it a little too much. 

On the other side, Theo was taking a big chunk of the room, laying on his back, and Liam wasn’t having it.

“Come on! Theo! Move!”

“I don’t think so. It’s nice here.”

“I am not watching a whole movie sitting like I’m in fucking school.”

“Sucks to be you. This is my sofa, and I get to lay like…”

Theo didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, as Liam jumped on top of him, and tried to lay on him like he was part of the sofa.

“Seriously Liam?”

“Shhh. Sofas don’t speak.”

They seemed to struggle for a few seconds, and elbows became dangerous, the both of them groaning at each contact, until Theo sighed, and turned on his side, leaving just enough room for Liam to lay against him. The beta didn’t seem to hesitate, diving in the free space with a satisfied giggle. Their position didn’t seem all that comfortable, but Theo secured his _boyfriend_ with an arm against his stomach, and they fell into each other.

“Are you done?” Mason asked, aggravated. “I swear, the both of you are worse than kindergartners.”

“We good.” Liam answered, blinking slowly. 

“Only waiting for Corey and you.” Theo added, propping his head on one elbow to see behind Liam. 

Alec looked at them, and at the way Liam seemed finally settled in, his face warm, and his eyes satisfied. One of his hands ended close to Theo’s, and he started tapping the skin slowly, until Theo sighed and grabbed his fingers. Liam didn’t even try to hide his smile. 

Theo might still have been a mystery for him, but at least, Liam was easy to read. 

And Liam? Liam was really into Theo. 

* * *

“What do you mean a hunter?”

Alec’s voice was too loud, and Mason winced. “Alec, I thought you knew…”

“Well, I didn’t!”

“It’s more complicated than you think, and I swear to you, he is completely reformed…”

“I don’t care! You… He is a hunter!”

“Was…”

“I… I have to go.”

Despite Mason’s supplication, he ran. He ran until his feet couldn’t carry him, his legs wobbling at the fact that he had been so close, for all this time, to a hunter. He let himself fall against one of the trees, his breathing loud. How could that be possible? How could Liam never have told him that Nolan… Nolan used to hunt people like him?

He felt sick, like everything he had slowly started to accept was screaming to leave his body, and he felt his hands holding his head, hooking on his hair. He rocked himself, trying to find something, anything, to anchor him. His fangs were hurting, and he saw too well, which meant his eyes must have been flashing. What a mess he was.

“Alec?” Liam’s voice called for him, and he stood up, alerted.

“Alec, please. Calm down.”

He looked at Liam, who seemed worried, in the middle of the forest, and he wanted to scoff at him. He had known, since the beginning, and still, he had let Alec make a fool of himself. 

“Don’t.” He growled. “Don’t come near me.”

“Okay.” Liam said, his hands slowly moving as he talked. “I won’t.”

But it wasn’t enough. “You knew! You knew and you didn’t… You let me…”

Liam sighed. “Yes, I knew. And I didn’t, what? Tell you about the part of Nolan’s life he hates the most? I didn’t tell you all his secrets? That’s what you are angry about.”

Alec felt his fangs in his mouth. The feelings, all of them, were back in his body, and he couldn’t control them. “He was a hunter! He was a hunter, and you let him…”

“He was a hunter. Was, is the main point here. Calm down.”

“I don’t want to calm down!”

Liam nodded, but his face wasn’t comforting. He was looking at Alec with severity. “Fine. But I won’t talk to you until you do.”

“I don’t want to talk to you anyway!”

Alec let himself sit again, and he hid his face against his knees, panting, trying to resist the shift. He stayed like that, inhaling the fresh air around him, for a long time, and he heard Liam sit a few feet from him. They didn’t talk, for what felt like an eternity, until Liam’s voice raised again.

“Want to hear a story?”

And it sounded so much like what Scott had said, in the car. What he had started with, before telling him so many things. But Liam was not Scott, and Alec wished he was with the alpha instead. Scott would have never let him make this mistake. Scott would have protected him from his own mind. Scott…

“I killed Scott.” Liam whispered, and Alec heard his neck snap as he looked at the beta. Liam’s eyes were focused on something in front of him, and a small, sad smile appeared on his mouth. “No one will tell you about it. They all like to pretend it didn’t happen, because they know how much it pains me. And for a long time, I was grateful that no one wanted to talk about it. But I don’t feel the same now. I am old enough to accept my mistakes for what they are.”

“You… Killed Scott?” Alec didn’t understand. Liam made it sound like it was an old story, but he was pretty sure the alpha was still alive. 

“I did.” Liam sighed. “I was young, just like you, and angry. I was in love too. Hayden is her name. And I didn’t choose to be a werewolf, Scott bit me to save my life. I didn’t know how to navigate the feelings. And then, Hayden started dying. Slowly, but surely. And someone convinced me that Scott could save her, but that he didn’t want to.” Liam’s eyes found Alec’s. “I was in love, angry and terrified. I thought that if I became an alpha, I could bite her and save her life. So, I just… Went for the kill.”

There was a long silence, until Liam continued. “It was a messy situation. I almost succeeded, but Scott is strong, and Melissa brought him back. It tooks us a long time to get over this, and honestly, I don’t know why, or how, he accepted me back.”

Alec was speechless. He looked at Liam, who seemed so carefree, most of the time. Did he get angry sometimes? Yes. But could Alec imagine him killing Scott because of it? It was hard.

“What… What happened to Hayden?” He asked, because he didn’t know what to say.

“She died.” Liam said, his voice calm. “And then, she came back. It’s a long story, and not only mine to tell. But she came back, and we got to have our happy ending, in a way.”

“Is she still alive?”

“Oh, yes. She is with her sister, very far away from this town. Safe.”

Liam didn’t sound pained about it. And Alec understood why. He had Theo. Still, he couldn’t believe the story.

“You really killed him?”

“I did.” 

“But were you forced to?”

“No. I was… Encouraged to, but I was the one who made the call.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Every single day, but…” Liam shrugged. “With time, it becomes less and less heavy on my shoulders. It happened. A lot of things happened to us, some good, and a lot of them not so nice. We all made decisions, and mistakes. Some mistakes were bigger than others, and if I was given the choice, I would definitely act differently. But it happened. And we can’t change the past so my job is to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Alec tried to digest the information. He never expected to look at Liam like that. Knowing that he had been able of such a thing, especially to Scott, he didn’t know if he could respect him the same way. 

“You never made any mistakes, Alec?” Liam asked, his voice clear. “Nothing you regret, or that you would have done differently?”

“I didn’t kill anyone.”

“That’s nice.”

The forest was always making some noises, and Alec appreciated that. Silences were less heavy when birds were singing around him. Still, he remembered why he was there in the first place.

“Nolan…”

“Nolan was one of Monroe’s puppets.” Liam said, not giving him any time to prepare. “I won’t tell you how it happened, that’s his story to tell. But he was afraid, very much afraid, especially as there was a creature in town that provoked terror. He was afraid of things he didn’t know, and he was afraid of not finding his place in the world. The hunters gave him that, a place. And they fed the part of him that believed any supernatural creature was dangerous, and couldn’t be left to live.”

“He hunted.”

“He wasn’t a really good hunter.” Liam said, a smile in his voice. “Trust me, he didn’t do a lot of hunting.”

“That doesn’t change the fact…”

“No, it doesn’t. But he was young, and afraid, he made mistakes, and he decided to change his ways at the last moment. He helped us. He protected Melissa, and other people. You know, that night, the one we don’t really talk about… The balance was so thin, so precarious. I have no idea what would have happened if Nolan didn’t change his mind. That’s how close to dying we all were.”

Alec didn’t want to forgive Nolan. He didn’t want to accept the fact that he had done terrible things, things that still kept Alec awake at night. Still. It was hard not to think about the soft human, and his smiles. it was hard not to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“So you gave him a second chance?”

Liam nodded. “We all did. Second chances are what we are about, apparently. All of us had to go through them.”

“Mason?”

“Became a wild Beast, killing people around, until we noticed that he was used.”

“... Corey?” 

“Was part of a homicidal chimera’s team, lied to us all, and did pretty nasty things.”

“Theo?”

Liam didn’t answer that one. Instead, he looked at Alec, his mouth gaping. Then, he closed it. “Theo’s story is complicated.”

“Mason said that too.”

“Mason is often right. And I don’t think…”

“You don’t think it’s your story to tell.” Alec finished for him, before sighing. He looked at his hands, completely human. Without thinking about it, he had calmed down. “So, Nolan…”

“Nolan.” Liam agreed. 

“Am I supposed to just… Accept that?”

Liam seemed to hesitate, and when he talked again, his words were careful.

“Do you like him?”

Alec could feel his face becoming warmer. He had never really talked about this, with anyone, and the news he just received did not help him open about his feelings. Thankfully, Liam seemed to understand. 

“Don’t worry. You don’t have to tell me. I am only asking because… First of all, you are not supposed to say or do anything. I am not going to pretend I know what to do, because honestly? I wouldn’t know what to say. And if his past is too much for you, then, I get it, and it’s alright. But…” Liam sighed. “You know, it’s not true what they say about second chances. The whole part where they say you give them to people who deserve them. Or because you are a nice, forgiving person. No. You give second chances to people you don’t… You don’t want to lose. You can’t afford to lose.”

It felt deeply personal, and Alec looked at the beta, who even sitting against a tree, seemed stronger than most. “Who did you give a second chance to?”

Liam chuckled. “A lot of people.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Not for a second.”

Liam had answered, quickly, honestly, and Alec knew he was telling the truth. He listened to the other man, eyes half closed.

“But I think… I think you should ask yourself if Nolan is the person that you want. And by that, I don’t mean that you find him physically attractive. Do you want him to be around? Do you like his voice? His scent? Do you want to fight with him? Is he the one you can see yourself wanting around when you don’t want anyone?”

“That’s… A lot.”

“It is. But if it’s the case, if you want to have that with him, then you really have to ask yourself if you can forgive the man he was for what he did. Can you accept who he is now?”

“I don’t know.”

“You have time, Alec. Time, and people who care about you. So just… Think about it. We, werewolves, we don’t… Love easy. It’s big, and messy. So before it’s too late, you are given a choice. Just choose wisely.”

Liam got up, and he turned to his right, his hands on his hips. “What did we say about eavesdropping on conversations, Theo?”

The chimera appeared from behind the bushes, a small smile on his face. He looked at Alec, and nodded. “Sometimes, it is good to hear what people really think.” He said, quietly. “Are we good here?”

Liam looked at Alec, and then at Theo. “I think we are.”

\---

The date didn’t happen until two weeks later. Nolan bought candies, and Alec spent the evening hesitating to grab the human’s hand, until it felt like he was fighting a losing game. 

The smile Nolan gave him when he finally linked their fingers was definitely worth it.

* * *

Liam called him one evening, and asked for him to come to the loft. He didn’t explain a lot, except that Scott had called for Theo, and that he had to take care of the place in his absence. Why he would need Alec was not clear, but the teenager was not one to refuse Liam anything. 

He arrived just as Liam was saying his goodbyes, arms resting on the door, his face close to Theo’s. 

“Text me as often as you can. And remember, whatever Scott asks you-”

“I have a right to say no. Don’t worry. I’ll be alright.”

“Okay.”

“I have to go now.”

“I know.”

“Take care of Philipp for me.”

“I will.”

Alec didn’t want to intrude, so he stayed away until the car had left, and only then did he walk to Liam, whose eyes were flashing in the night.

“Liam?”

The werewolf seemed to snap out of it. “Alec. Thank you for coming.”

They both made their way to the loft, and Liam didn’t bother switching on the lights. Instead, he grabbed one of the blankets left on the sofa, and rolled it around himself. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, because he had never seen Liam behave that way.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I am. I just… I don’t really handle members of the pack being away well.”

It made sense, and even more as Theo was not just any member of the pack to Liam. Alec smiled. “Who is Philipp?” 

“How do you-”

“I heard it as I was walking in.”

Liam nodded, and moved to the extreme left of the impressive windows, only to come back with the smallest cactus Alec had ever seen. 

“That’s Philipp.”

Alec tried not to laugh, as he had expected some type of animal, and not just a plant. Still, it was hard to control his smile, and Liam saw it, and smiled too.

“I know. I know, but Theo once told me he wasn’t leaving anything behind when going to one of these missions, so I bought him Philipp. Now he has something to come back for.”

“That, and you.” Alec said, his voice warm. 

He didn’t expect Liam to look so confused.

“Me?”

“His boyfriend?” Alec added, frowning. And he didn’t stop frowning when Liam looked at him like he was crazy.

“You thought… Oh, Alec.” His laugh sounded a little too rough. “Theo and I are not together. At all. We are friends.”

“Friends.”

Liam must have seen that something was bothering Alec, because he sighed, and sat on the sofa, Philipp still in his hands. “I think I know where this comes from.”

And Alec wanted to say that it came from many things, but he sat next to Liam, waiting for more explanations, as the werewolf seemed to search for the correct way to put his thoughts into words.

“Theo is my… My anchor.”

Oh. Alec didn’t expect that. It had seemed so obvious, to him, that there was more there, and the notion of an anchor was strange to him. He didn’t know a lot about them, and maybe that explained why he had thought the two men were in a relationship.

“Your anchor.”

“Yes. That’s why we are close, and that’s why I rely on him so much. Theo is my anchor, and the reason I don’t lose my mind most of the time. These things you saw… It’s mostly me, reaching out for the comfort that comes with being grounded. There is nothing more.

And if it seemed to make sense, it also raised a lot of questions for Alec. As he looked at Liam, who was focused on the cactus on his lap, he couldn’t help but wonder what the differences between anchors and lovers were. Especially as he thought about Nolan, and what the human brought him.

He wanted to ask more, but Liam secured the blanket over his shoulder, and closed his eyes. Maybe now wasn’t the time.

Or maybe Liam wasn't the right person.

* * *

Mason stared at Alec, who was waiting on his front steps, surprise in his eyes. "Hi, Alec. I am sorry, Corey is asleep."  
  
  


"Oh, that's alright. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure." Mason closed the door behind him.

"I guess it’s not a question, it’s more of an… Interrogation.”

Mason looked curious. “Sure. Tell me.”

“I thought… I thought Liam and Theo were an item.”

A part of Alec expected Mason to start laughing, because Liam had made it clear that it was not even a serious subject. He was not ready for Mason to sigh, and sit on the small wall near the door. 

“And I bet you told Liam.”

“Yeah.”

“And he told you that no, there was absolutely nothing between them.”

“Except for the anchor thing.” Alec agreed. He sat next to Mason, and waited for him to explain it. But Mason didn’t seem in a hurry. Instead, he looked at the neighbourhood. 

“Mason?” 

“Yes. Yes, sorry.” The human offered him an apologetic smile. “Liam and Theo are not an item.”

“... But? I sense a but coming.”

Mason nodded slowly. “I get where you come from. And honestly, if I hadn’t been there for the last three years, I would probably interpret things just like you. In fact, I used to be the one who thought there was something there. Until Liam and I got into a fight about it.”

That was new information, and something Alec found hard to believe.

“You fought? But you guys are…”

“Best friends, yes. And we did fight about it. It was not a big fight, mind you, just Liam asking me to back off.”

“I really believed they were together.” Alec admitted. “The touching, the way they behave, they talk… Liam almost lives at Theo’s. And you should have seen him this morning, he was really upset at Theo being hurt. It just… Doesn’t make sense to me. I know he said it’s about Theo being his anchor, but it is making me doubt a lot of things.”

“About Nolan?”

Alec sighed. “What if I am just looking for an anchor?”

Mason seemed to hesitate again. He looked at Alec for a long time, his lips moving, but not making a sound. Then, and only then, he asked in a whisper, “Can you make sure none of them are around? Like, check for heartbeats, these kinds of things?”

The request was odd, but Alec agreed to it, and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on his surroundings. He heard Mason’s heart, next to him, and the slow beating coming from a sleeping Corey. There were heartbeats too, coming from the houses around, but he didn’t recognize any one he knew. He opened his eyes. “We are clear.”

“Okay. So, I am going to tell you things right now, and we won’t talk about them again, alright? And if you care about them, about the both of them, you will make sure not to mention any of this to these two idiots.”

Alec didn’t answer, surprised by the choice of words, and Mason smiled. “You have to understand something, Alec. Theo made a lot of mistakes, and he used Liam at one point. Sure, he paid for it, but he is still aware of what he did. And Liam? Liam hated him. Seriously hated him, enough to be happy that he was sent to Hell.”

“Hell?”

“Figure of speech. It wasn’t really Hell, just a supernatural prison that tortured Theo for a long time. Nevermind, one day, Liam thought he needed Theo, or at least, his powers, and he got him out. And because life is like that, Theo was the last one standing next to Liam when it came to it. I still don’t know what happened exactly, but from what I understand, they both proved their loyalties to each other. They still fought a lot, but in the end, the very last night, Theo went to the hospital to help Liam.”

“That’s… I didn’t know.”

“I know. But we won. And Theo agreed to stay in Beacon Hills to help protect the town. An ally, that’s what Scott called him. He got himself the loft. And then Liam started… Going to him. A lot. I didn’t really get it. I thought the only reason they could stand each other was the war. But when it stopped, well they didn’t. Stop. Liam went to Theo, and Theo… Theo stayed around. Liam invited him at every single one of our small pack’s gatherings, and I thought he was doing it to be nice, but Liam is not someone who does things like that. And Theo came, everytime. He wouldn’t talk to us, but he would be there. It took him a long time to actually talk to us, about other things than fighting, and strategy. But Liam never stopped inviting him. I noticed they still spent a lot of time together, training, but then I also noticed Liam going to his loft for no particular reason. So, I drew my own conclusions.”

Mason took a deep breath. “I thought they were having sex. I am not a werewolf, I don’t smell things, I had no way of knowing… So I asked Liam, and he got really mad. Told me to never mention it in front of Theo. Otherwise… Otherwise Liam was convinced he would leave town.”

“Why would he?”

“The Theo you have met is already an upgrade to what he was back then. He was trying to find himself, and if he had known I thought his relationship with Liam was… Something else than _professional_ , he would have panicked.”

It felt weird to imagine that. Theo had always seemed in control, to Alec. He couldn’t imagine the chimera suddenly fearful of a situation he was now plainly living.

“So Liam just pretended that nothing was happening?”

Mason nodded. “He did. And trust me, it was the weirdest thing ever. I know my best friend, and he is not a patient man. But he didn’t press the subject, and he just kept spending time at Theo’s, and trying to make him a part of our group.”

“It worked.”

“It did. And once Theo let his guard down, he started showing his true colors. He is still a sarcastic idiot, but he cares more than he shows. Especially about Liam.”

“Is it because he is his anchor?”

Mason shrugged. “I don’t know, I think that it played a role, yeah. Liam didn’t want him to know, but Theo knew. It was pretty anticlimactic. From what I know, he never said it back, though.”

“He never told Liam…”

“That he is his anchor? No. I know Liam believes he isn’t. And maybe that is the truth. Maybe Theo doesn’t need Liam to anchor him, not like Liam needs Theo.”

“This doesn’t really help me, Mason.” Alec sighed. “I still don’t know…”

“Let me finish. If Liam isn’t Theo’s anchor, then why does he behave this way? Why does he follow Liam around, why does he accept all the things Liam does to him? It is my personal opinion, and… And Liam would kill me for talking about this with you but…”

Alec opened his mouth, suddenly understanding where they were heading. “Theo is in love with Liam?”

Mason offered him a small, sad smile. “It sure looks like it.”

“But Liam…”

“Liam is not the best at dealing with his emotions. I think he is more comfortable convincing himself that the only reason he wants Theo around is that anchor bullshit.”

Alec stayed silent for a bit, trying to ingest all that Mason had just said. “So… You think there is a difference between having an anchor and being in love?”

And the human laughed. “Oh yes, yes I do. You want your anchor when you start to lose control. You want the person that you love every single minute of the day. Pretty big difference.”

Alec thought about Nolan, about the moments they had spent together. He couldn’t say he was in love, not yet, but he certainly identified more with this part, than the anchor part. It comforted him. “Thank you, Mason.”

“Sure. Just, remember… We never had that conversation, alright?”

Alec nodded, but a part of him, the one that was slowly built by all the times he had spent the day with Liam, and every single word Theo had addressed to him, a part of him was saddened by the situation. If Mason was right, and both men had feelings, but pretended not to… He didn’t want anyone from his pack to be that desperate.

His pack.

It hit him like a brick. A truth he had never experienced before. His pack. It had seemed so natural. So obvious in his mind. He had never noticed the shift, and he remembered coming here, and believing he was a guest. He had never tried to join the group, to be part of it. 

And still, he knew, deep down, that he was part of the pack now. 

“Everything okay?” Mason asked, having probably noticed his small revelation. Alec nodded, throat tightened “Yes. Yes, everything is alright.”

* * *

Alec should have known he would mess up at one point. After all, he was a young werewolf, with no anchor, a lot of issues to work through. Still, he hadn’t expected to blow up at Nolan, of all people. He had been stressed, by school, and by the fact that Melissa had seemed unusually silent these days. There was also the fact that he hadn’t talked to Liam about his revelation, about feeling like he belonged, and the guilt that came with keeping this secret. 

The only reason he was in Theo’s loft was the fact that chimera had offered to help him with one of his essays, but Alec knew he had to finish drafting his thoughts about the subject first. Liam and Theo were playing a video game, on the sofa, their voices low and their enjoyment easy to perceive. Alec was trying to ignore them, and to focus on the words he was trying his best to find, but Nolan kept stealing his pens to draw in the corners of his paper. It should not have made him mad. In fact, it should have made him happy.

But the frustration was too intense, the exhaustion too present. And when Nolan tried to snatch another one of his pens, he snapped. Before he knew it, his hand was on top of the human’s fingers, claws prickling the pale skin. 

He froze, and Nolan did too. For a second, or even more, no one talked. And then, Liam was in front of him, game forgotten, brows furrowed, and Alec closed his eyes, trying to retract the claws, trying to get a hold on his control. Except that he could smell the blood now, smell Nolan’s blood, and he could feel himself drowning in the panic. 

“Alec…” Liam said, helpless. “Alec, calm down.” 

The worst part was probably the fact that Nolan hadn’t moved. Alec could still feel his skin, warm against the palm of his hand. He hadn’t moved, and Alec couldn’t seem to move either. 

Thankfully, someone grabbed his hand, and lifted it slowly, freeing Nolan from the dangerous prison. Alec opened his eyes, only to see Theo looking at him. “Liam. Can you bring Nolan back to his house?”

Alec didn’t pay attention to the discussion. In fact, he tried his best to avoid looking, to avoid meeting anyone’s eyes. He didn’t want to see the fear and the horror on Nolan’s face, and he certainly didn’t want to see the disappointment on Liam’s. So, he closed his eyes again, his fangs drawing blood in his mouth. His heart was too heavy, and the panic was only growing in his chest. 

He heard the door close, and then, and only then, did he allow himself to stand up. The need to run was overwhelming, but he also had no idea where he was supposed to go. He looked around, his eyes flashing, closer than he had ever been to losing it.

“Alright.” Theo said, quietly. “I know that telling you to calm down is not going to help right now, so… If you need to destroy something, please avoid the sofa. I really like it.”

Alec’s eyes snapped, and he turned to the chimera. He still felt the horror, but the anger was also there, burning. Anger against himself, anger against the circumstances. He opened his mouth, but Theo was quicker.

“I know.” 

And Alec wanted to scoff at that. What could Theo know of what was going through his mind right now? 

“You don’t…” He tried, but his fangs were making it hard for him to pronounce anything. Theo moved slowly, his eyes still on the werewolf, until he sat on one of the chairs. 

“You are currently in shock. Because you lost control for a moment, and you hurt someone you care about.”

And if he was right about that, Alec was not about to tell him. Theo looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

“You are terrified, because you tried really hard not to blow up. You did everything you could not to get to that point. And you feel like you are going to lose everything right now.”

Alec swallowed. His claws were almost engraved on the table underneath them. “I can still smell... “ He tried, and Theo stood up. 

“Come on. Let’s get you to the bathroom.”

The chimera was moving slowly, like he would probably do in front of a dangerous animal, and if Alec hated it, he also had no idea how he would react to a sudden movement. So he followed him to the small room, and watched him find a towel. 

“Get into the shower.”

Alec looked at him, lost, and Theo seemed to notice it.

“You need to get rid of that blood, because it is not helping you right now. And a shower will help you get your thoughts together.”

“... A cold shower.”

“What? No. No, Alec. This isn’t… A punishment.” There was something almost sad, in Theo’s voice. “You are exhausted. I noticed, and I should have said something. You are stressed out, probably because you want to do everything right. We need to talk about it, but not before you are comfortable. And a warm shower is good for that. Trust me.”

Alec accepted the towel after a moment of hesitation, and Theo offered him a small smile. “I’ll bring you some of Liam’s clothes, alright?”

“I can…”

“This is not up for discussion.”

And Theo left, leaving Alec alone with his thoughts, still half wolfed out, the smell of his own failure overwhelming. 

* * *

The shower helped, in a way. Alec felt himself becoming more human, and least of a beast. He cleaned his hands three times, scrubbing them until the skin was red and bothered. He looked at his nails, remembering way too well the way they had turned into claws. Now that the adrenaline was gone, he felt even more guilty for what happened, and weary. 

He dried himself, and put on Liam’s clothes, an old pair of sweatpants, and a worn out t-shirt. They smelled like the beta, and a little bit like Theo too. Despite himself, he felt the scent putting his heart to rest. Oh. That was probably why Theo had insisted on the clothes.. 

He couldn’t justify staying in the bathroom much longer, so he joined Theo in the loft. A nice smell came to his nose almost immediately, and he stared at the two plates full of steak, potatoes, and melted cheese. 

“I am not hungry.” He whispered, his eyes on the floor. 

“Well, I am.” Theo answered, before sitting in front of one of the plates. “I am not going to force that food down your throat, but the least you could do is sit with me as I eat.”

Alec nodded, and quietly made his way to his chair. His stomach was tied in knots, and he wished he could just disappear into the ground. Still, a question was burning his tongue. 

“How is… How is Nolan?”

Theo didn’t answer right away, chewing on a potato, thoughtful, and Alec found himself staring at the chimera, until he swallowed.

“Do you mean, physically? Or mentally?”

“Both.”

Theo sighed. “Well, physically, he is completely fine. You just grazed the skin. It wasn’t even bleeding when he left. Liam still took him to Melissa, but she almost laughed at them. He would have been worse off with a papercut.”

That was definitely a relief, and Alec felt the weight on his shoulders become slightly easier. But Theo was not done.

“Mentally, though… He feels really guilty about what happened.”

The sentence made its way around Alec’s head, as he tried to understand it. 

“What?”

“He knows he pushed your buttons, and he is really sorry for that. He also knows you probably hate him now, so-”

“I don’t hate him.” Alec said, quickly. “How could I… He is not responsible for what happened.”

“He kind of is.” Theo said, taking another bite of his steak. “Nolan knows more about werewolves than you think, and he also knew you were already on edge.”

“I attacked him!”

And Theo… Theo started laughing. He put his fork down, and looked at Alec. “Attacked him? You merely pricked his skin. If that’s attacking, I don’t know how-”

“Stop laughing!” Alec warned, feeling the anger renewed in his guts. “I lost my control!”

Theo nodded, suddenly more serious. “You did. Which, I must say, was long overdue.” The chimera crossed his arms. “Alec, you are a young werewolf, and you’ve been through a lot of trauma. No one expects you to be able to stay in control all the time. I must say you did incredibly well, here. You came to a new town, around new people, you worked your ass off at school, you did everything right. But you snapping today isn’t surprising.”

“I could have hurt him. I could have…”

“Except you didn’t. And you probably wouldn’t have done it. Your wolf snapped, but you never meant to hurt. That’s why you stopped, and that’s why he only has a few bandaids. If you had really wanted to hurt him, he wouldn’t have a hand anymore.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I am just saying that even when losing control, you didn’t lose yourself. And I am also saying that you are not the sole culprit here. It's a shared responsibility. Nolan should have listened to you when you asked him to stop. And you should have taken a walk before it became that bad. And…”

Theo flinched.

“And we should have talked to you about your control before. I knew you were under a lot of stress, and letting you deal with that alone was not responsible.”

Alec scoffed. 

“Responsible? What, you think you are responsible for me? Isn't that Liam?”

He could almost swear Theo looked hurt for half a second, but the chimera retrieved his usual mask quick enough. “I know you look up to Liam a lot. But I assure you he is not the only one who cares about you.”

It felt irreal. Because despite feeling like he was part of the pack, of this pack, Alec couldn’t imagine these people would want him. Especially after what happened. 

“Aren’t you going to lecture me about what happened?” He said, quieter, after a few seconds, and Theo shrugged. 

“I don’t think I need to. In fact, I think you are hurting yourself over this, more than anyone else could.”

He hated how Theo seemed to always be right. He hated that he was apparently so easy to read. And he hated that the chimera always retreated behind his usual behaviour. Being spot on, but leaving an empty space between them, like he didn’t want to be part of this. Like he wore his heart on his sleeve. Still, Theo was there, and Alec was running out of energy. He couldn’t help but remember the way Nolan had frozen under his touch.

“He is going to hate me.” He whispered, defeated. “He is going to hate me, and be afraid of me. I am everything he…”

“Do not finish that sentence.” Theo warned him, his tone a little heavier. “You do not get to decide for Nolan what he feels, or think. And bringing his past into this is not going to help.”

“It’s still, true, isn’t it? I know Scott said we were not monsters but it certainly feels like it.”

“Do you hear yourself? You have a clean record, you are slowly building something here, you have friends, a pack, people who care about you, and you are going to let one small mistake break that down? Is that the kind of person that you are?”

Alec looked at Theo, his eyes burning with the yellow fire again. He couldn’t help it. He had heard the word, the one he had kept so close to his heart for so long, and now, his wolf was longing for it. 

“Pack.” He whispered, despite himself, and he saw the recognition in Theo’s eyes.

“Yes, pack. What, did you think I let anyone come into my loft?”

“Pack.” He tried, again, his eyes flashing, but his body finally grounded into the present.

“Alec…” Theo seemed almost upset, and he stood up, making his way to the werewolf’s side. “Alec, did you think you weren’t…”

“I didn’t know.” He choked up. “I didn’t know.”

“Oh.” 

Theo seemed to hesitate for an instant, but soon enough, his arms were around Alec’s shoulder, his scent strong and decided. “You are pack. You have been for weeks. You have us, and we have you. We’ve got you.”

And if Alec was crying, then who could blame him? 

“We’ve got you.” Theo repeated, his hand soothing against Alec’s back. “We’ve got you.”

* * *

Things became better, after that night. Once Alec had stopped crying, he had been able to eat, and then, he had agreed on resting on the sofa for a bit. Theo had put on a comedy show, but neither of them had really watched it, Alec lost in his thoughts, and Theo texting from his corner. 

Liam had joined them, and Alec suspected Theo had said something to him, because the beta just sat next to him, setting a pillow on his thighs, and pulling Alec until he was laying on it. They hadn’t talked, and Alec had fallen asleep, lulled to sleep by the warmth of the loft, the joined beating hearts, and the knowledge that this was where he was supposed to be. 

Nolan texted him the next day, asking how he was, and if they could talk. They met at Melissa’s house, and Alec tried to ignore the five small pieces of tape on his hand. Nolan had been apologetic, and Alec had tried to explain how sorry he was, but the words had been stolen from his mouth by a soft, warm kiss, and the promise to buy him a lot of pens. 

That had made him laugh.

Gradually, he became more comfortable with his place in the small group. He didn’t think twice before reaching out to Corey about how to choose a car, or just calling Mason when he had a question about something in the bestiary. And naturally, Theo’s place became his second house. 

His books joined the ones left by the other members of the pack, and he found himself writing down his favorite snacks on the list on the fridge. He learnt not to ask before grabbing a drink, and he even let himself nap on the infamous sofa, because there was no other place that felt more like pack. 

Theo didn’t say a thing, but Alec had started to understand. Theo’s silence didn’t mean he did not appreciate things, or was reserved about them. Theo’s silence was acceptance, and contentment. He would never be the one to congratulate Alec on something, but he would certainly voice his disagreement if need was. Where Liam was the voice of their weird relationship, Theo was the eyes. 

It certainly felt nice, being a part of something bigger than him.

Enjoying his time with Nolan and making new memories was so unexpected that Alec didn’t want to miss one second. And the more they learnt from each other, the more Alec wondered how people could go through life without falling in love. It was easier, for sure, now that he had a pack, and stability, but the happiness that came with one of Nolan’s laughs, the comfort of his arms, and the excitement of his skin made him forget about everything that wasn’t right. 

And snuggling against his boyfriend, on the floor of Theo’s loft, and watching the chimera play a round of Mario Kart against Liam, as the four other members watched, Alec wondered how wrong things could be before they became right. 

“You are such a cheater.” Liam said, his whole body moving like he was actually driving the small car on the screen. “A freaking cheater.”

“It’s impossible to cheat at Mario Kart.” Theo stated, seated on the sofa, his eyes on the screen, his fingers moving too fast for anyone to follow.

“I bet if someone can find a way to cheat, it’s you.”

“You are just jealous because I am about to win my fourth match in a row.”

“Third. We tied.”

“We didn’t.”

“We did.”

“It’s impossible to tie at Mario Kart.”

“Well, I am not responsible for the game being - shit, no, right, right”.

“About to win.”

“Shut up.”

“Three seconds.” 

“I am going to kill you.”

“You wish.” Theo said, with a smile. “And there we go. Raeken first, again.” He sighed happily, falling onto the sofa, and looking at his opponent. “How does it feel to be such a loser, Liam?”

Liam threw the controler on the floor, and dropped into the seat. “It’s not losing when you are cheating.”

“I told you…”

“Well, I can’t believe you got the canon every single time!”

“It happens.”

“It shouldn’t! That’s not fair.”

Liam started pouting, and Alec had to hide his laugh in Nolan’s hand. 

“Look, that’s the mechanic of the game.” Theo said, his voice low.

“How can you be a tactician at Mario Kart? It’s a game, Theo. A game. There shouldn’t be any…”

“Would you listen to me for a second?” It should have sounded harsh, but it didn’t. Theo stood up, and grabbed the forgotten controller, handing it to Liam. “Look, your mistake is to try to drive past everyone. If you are tenth, you should let them run past you.”

Liam was looking at him, eyes wide, but he accepted the controller. “Why would I do that?”

“Because then you get the canon. If you are last, you automatically get the canon.”

There was a silence, and Alec saw the look on Liam’s face. “Why are you telling me this? Isn’t it your… Tactic?”

“It is.” Theo agreed, before sitting next to the beta, close, their thighs touching. “But you seem upset about this, and…”

“I am not upset.” Liam quickly said, in a whisper. “It’s only a game, Theo. I was playing around.”

“Hm.” Theo didn’t answer, his eyes on the screen, and Alec took in the way that he was leaning against Liam, and the way Liam’s hand was on his arm now. He couldn’t help but think how he had been right to interpret their behaviour the way he did. And when he turned to look at Mason, he met eyes that were screaming the same thing as he did. 

Sure, Theo’s silence was not a problem for Alec now that he had understood it. But there was someone, and only that someone, who never had to suffer through it, and it was painfully obvious Theo wouldn’t cause Liam that kind of trouble. Worse, he was the only one Theo interacted with so naturally, like he didn’t have to think about it. 

Alec loved them both. He loved Liam for everything he had offered him, for his smiles and his bravery. And he loved Theo for the things no one else had told him, and for his total acceptance. 

Seeing them this way, so close, and yet clearly trying to ignore the pull was saddening. 

Just as he was thinking about it, Theo yawned. “Am tired. Might nap for a bit. Anyone wants to play against Liam?”

The beta didn’t even hesitate, and he grabbed both their remotes, throwing them gently at Mason and Corey. “I’ll pass.”

Theo started standing up, clearly heading for some rest, but Liam reached for his arm, and brought him back to the sofa. “Come on. If you go to bed, you won’t wake up on time for dinner. I know you, dangerous chimera.”

Theo should probably have answered something witty, and he would certainly have if it weren’t for the person holding his hand, but he just nodded, and Liam helped him lay down so his head could be on the beta’s thighs. Theo moved a little, adjusting his position, before he closed his eyes, and Liam’s hand fell perfectly naturally on his head, as he started massaging his scalp. 

It was so domestic, and at the same time, it felt like the situation was holding by a thread, Theo’s body relaxed, and Liam’s face blank, as he was lost in his thoughts. 

Theo sighed, and Liam whispered a “Shhhh”, smiling gently, and Alec had to turn to Mason again.

“Are you kidding me?” He said, under his breath, and Mason started laughing. So, Alec looked at his own boyfriend. “Even us aren’t that…”

“Disgustingly cute?” Nolan offered. He kissed Alec’s cheek with enphase. “I know. But that’s them.”

“How long…” He tried, and Nolan shrugged. “Almost a year. I thought for a moment…”

“I thought so too!” Alec whispered, thankful that the game Corey and Mason were playing would drown his voice out. “I just can’t believe…”

“Well, you know. Liam is in love, so…”

“Wait, what?” 

They exchanged a look, and Nolan gestured towards the kitchen with his head. They both made their way there, and closed the door.

“What do you mean Liam is in love?” Alec muttered, remembering how it was supposed to be the contrary. Nolan looked at him with hesitation.

“I thought you knew? I mean, he isn’t even hiding it very well. He is so gone for Theo that it’s painful to watch.”

“Mason said that Theo loved him. I thought the reason he wasn’t making a move…”

“They are both idiots. But they are powerful idiots, so it’s not like we can say, or do anything.” Nolan leaned against the counter. “I don’t doubt they both have feelings. But we can’t force them to act on them.”

“Fuck.” Alec whispered, and Nolan smiled sweetly at him. “There are some things you can’t help with, Alec. And that is one of them. They might find their way, with time.”

“But it’s been…”

“Long. Too long. I know.”

“They would be so much happier…”

“Do you think they would? I think they are pretty happy right now.”

Alec shook his head. “I don't agree with that. If they know they are in love, and I think they do, then living with the risk that someone might come around and sweep the other one off his feet…”

Oh. _Oh._

“Alec? Why do I have a feeling that you are going to do something terribly risky?”

Alec kissed him quickly, the idea slowly making its way in his mind. 

* * *

“This is a terrible idea.” Mason breathed out. “And I’ve been friends with Liam long enough to know about bad ideas.”

“Look, we are not taking any risks. Worse case scenario, none of them react, and it will be forgotten at the end of the week.” Alec pressed.

“No, worse case scenario, Liam learns about this and he will never forgive me for it.” Mason seemed upset at the idea. “I understand that you are trying to help, but-”

“Do you believe Theo is in love with Liam?” Alec asked, his voice low. He saw the look in Mason’s eyes. “Do you really believe he loves him?”

“Yes.” The human said, before sighing. “I believe it.”

“And do you think Liam loves him too?”

Mason seemed to hesitate, his eyes going from Alec, to Nolan, like he knew his answer would only solidify Alec’s resolution.

“I think I would be an idiot for saying that’s not the case. But Alec…”

“We are just trying to help them see the obvious there. We are not playing with their feelings.”

“We kind of are. Or would be, if I agreed.”

“Well, you are going to agree, so let’s not pretend otherwise. Nolan?”

His boyfriend offered a small smile to Mason. “My cousin will be in town starting tomorrow. She is cute, enough for her to be a potential match.”

“I don’t like it.” Mason sighed. “I think we shouldn’t meddle into this.”

“And then what? Wait for them to suddenly realize they are already married?” Alec tried. “Or maybe we should wait for one of them to die so that the other can suddenly realize what they had all along?” 

“No need to be that dramatic. No one is going to die.” Mason countered, before frowning. “I should never have talked to you about that subject.”

Alec laughed, quietly. “You probably shouldn’t, but here we are, and I have a plan. I just need you to be in. Are you in, Mason?”

The human didn’t answer, so Alec pushed past his silence. “Do you want them to be happy? Do you want Liam to finally have what he deserves? Do you want-”

“Oh, shut up. Alright, I’m in. But if Liam, or god forbid, Theo ever learns about this, I never agreed to it.”

* * *

They were sharing a meal together, a risotto that Nolan had perfected, when Alec threw the first rock.

“I’m a bit nervous about tomorrow.”

Theo frowned, passing the salad to Corey. “What is happening tomorrow? Do you have a test? I don’t remember…”

“My cousin is coming to town.” Nolan explained, as he was filling the empty plates. “She absolutely wants to meet Alec, and he is getting cold feet.”

“I am not getting cold feet.” Alec pretended to be offended. “It’s just… A lot. I have never met anyone under these circumstances.”

“You will do fine.” Liam said with a smile. “I am sure she is going to love you.”

“She surely will. She is the nicest girl on earth.” Nolan commented. “But she is probably going to drown us with questions.”

Alec groaned, and grabbed a piece of bread. “Do we really have to go to this restaurant with her? At least if we were home I could find a reason to excuse myself.”

Nolan chuckled. “Yes, we do. She has wanted to try it for ages, and do you know how hard it is to get a table? I just hope they won’t give us any issue about the reservation.”

“It’s a shame your mom can’t come.” Alec answered. “A four table reservation, and we don’t have anyone to come with us to eat French food.”

“Doesn’t she have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?” Mason asked, after a second, like he had thought about not following them into the plan. 

“She doesn’t. Not anymore. Her last boyfriend cheated on her, and she had quite a hard time getting over it.” Nolan didn’t miss a beat, and the fact that it was true was definitely a good thing for them, because otherwise, his heart would have broken their cover. “But she is better now, and she seems ready to get back to it. I just hope she finds a nice man this time.”

“Nolan has been missing her a lot.” Alec added. “I think he is quite decided to find her someone near the town.”

“It would be great. If only…” He looked around, sighing, before his eyes ended on Liam. “Oh.” 

Alec had to give it to him, his boyfriend was a good actor. And his natural softness only added to his efficiency. 

He quickly checked Theo’s reaction to that, and was not surprised to see that the chimera hadn’t missed anything.

“Oh?” Corey said, clearly lost.

“Liam?” Nolan said, and his tone was just the right amount of hesitant but hopeful. “Would you mind coming with us tomorrow?”

“Hm?” The beta seemed more interested in the risotto than the conversation. “Sorry?”

“I was asking if you would mind coming with us tomorrow. To the restaurant.”

Liam frowned, and looked at Alec, and then Nolan. “I thought this was about Alec meeting your cousin.”

“Yeah, but we have an extra seat, and it would be nice to have someone else to calm the fire of questions.”

Alec could have sworn that he saw a twitch on Theo’s face.

“Can’t you just ask someone from your family, Nolan? Or maybe Melissa?”

“No one is available.” Nolan sighed. “And I am sure she would appreciate some good company.”

There was a long silence, before Liam finally gave them his full attention. “Good company?”

“Liam, get your head out of your ass. Nolan is trying to set you up.” Theo said, but his voice was calm. Too calm. 

“What?”

“She is super nice.” Nolan said quickly. “Smart, gentle, and beautiful.”

“I…”

“It’s just a meal.” Alec added. “It would really help us.” And he knew that argument was putting the nail in. 

Liam took his time, and the fact that he even turned to Theo was already a victory in Alec’s book. But the chimera was looking at his plate, and did not meet his eyes.

“I… I guess I could come.”

Liam seemed hesitant, and he was not wearing the same smile as Alec did.

“Thank you so much, Liam.” Nolan breathed out. “I promise you will like her. Did I say that she plays the guitar? She is super cool. I’m sure you are going to get on super well.”

“I am coming to help, not to find myself a girlfriend.” Liam said, his eyes still trying to catch Theo’s. “I am sure she is a nice girl but…”

“Don’t be so closed off.” Theo finally huffed. “You don’t know. She could be really nice.”

And now, Liam was looking at the chimera like he had a third head. 

“I just don’t think…”

“She is Nolan’s cousin. The least you can do is give her a chance.” Theo’s tone left no room for discussion, and Liam seemed hurt for a moment, but he recovered quickly.

“Alright. If even Theo thinks I need to get laid…”

“Ugh, that’s my cousin you are talking about.” Nolan said, but his eyes were following the scene in front of him, as Theo pushed his half-full plate.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well, you are pushing me into this girl’s arms.” Liam answered, seemingly bitter, and Alec wondered how the both of them could not see it. It was so obvious to everyone around the table, and still, they were ignoring the truth. 

“I am just saying she deserves a chance.” Theo said, before checking his phone. 

“Well, I’ll give her one.”

“Good.” Theo stood up, his face close, and his shoulders tight. “I am sorry, I think I need some rest. The risotto is excellent, Nolan. I’ll see you guys.”

And he left the room, without another look at Liam. 

It was painful to see, and still, Alec knew his plan was now in motion. He just hoped he wouldn’t break anyone’s heart in the process. 

* * *

“Alec, this is Celine.”

Alec had to give it to Nolan, she was certainly pretty. Blond hair, long lashes, and a smile that would brighten any room. She immediately hugged him. 

“I am so glad to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you!”

Nolan blushed a little, and Alec had to laugh at that. “I have heard a lot about you too. Thank you for agreeing to this.”

He seemed delighted. “It is my pleasure. I have to say this is not how I expected our first meeting to go, but Nolan made a great case, and I would love to help. I haven’t had fun in a while, and this sounds like a great way to spend my day.”

“And I am paying.” Nolan sighed. “Please don’t ruin me.”

“Oh, please, like I could. I know exactly how much pocket money you get from your mom, and it’s outrageous. So, anything I should know before Liam comes in?”

“Just… That he is definitely hiding his feelings from everyone, and maybe from himself. The other guy’s name is Theo.”

“Alright. Liam, and Theo.”

Celine was absolutely perfect. She had the smallest flush on her cheeks as Liam offered her flowers, and she spent the whole meal listening to him, and making conversation. She was smart, and funny, and even Liam seemed to have fallen for her southern charm, as he smiled to her genuinely. 

“This might be going a little too well.” Nolan said between his teeth, as he offered Alec a piece of his chocolate cake. 

“Do you think so?” 

Nolan didn’t get a chance to answer, as Celine was asking Liam what he wanted to do after his break year. The face of the werewolf became weirdly constricted. “I… I don’t really know. I think I want to stay here, in town. Get a job maybe. Theo keeps telling me that I should go to college, but that’s very far away, and I don’t even know what I would study. I know he says that I shouldn’t miss the opportunity, and that is probably what I should do, but I also know that… I don’t want to leave anything behind.”

Alec and Nolan shared a long look. 

“You were saying?”

* * *

Theo didn’t throw a fit. 

He didn’t even look at Liam when the werewolf announced that he was meeting Celine for ice-cream later that week. There was no heated discussion, no argument. Still, it was easy to feel the tension in the air, and the fact that they were not really _talking_ anymore. 

When Alec came to the loft for his weekly tutoring, he was surprised to find Theo alone. It was an unusual sight, and he wondered where Liam was. He didn’t get a lot of time to think about it, because Theo was more focused than ever on chemistry, and Alec had to make an effort to follow along.

They worked hard, and when the chimera finally offered a break, Alec grabbed the can of soda with relief. 

“Thanks. Can I ask where Liam is?”

Theo didn’t even look at him. “How am I supposed to know? It’s not like I have a GPS on him.”

Alec frowned. “He usually hangs here on Thursday afternoon.”

“Well, maybe he is too busy with his girlfriend now.”

His blood became cold. “Girlfriend? Celine and him… ?”

And Theo turned to him, finally, his face blank, but his eyes burning. “You should be happy, Alec. You and Nolan were the ones who wanted him to fall in love with a beautiful stranger.”

“In love?”

Theo snorted, and drank a few sips from his glass. “Are you really that surprised? You met her. And from what Nolan said, the girl sounds like heaven on earth.”

“He can’t… He can’t be in love with her, Theo. That’s ridiculous.”

“Tell me about it.”

“No, I mean it. He can’t. You must be mistaken.”

“I have seen them together, and trust me, Liam looks very much in love indeed. Wouldn’t be surprised to get a wedding invitation soon.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“You said that before.”

“Theo, Liam can’t be in love with her. He is in love with you!”

Oh.  
  
_Oh no._

* * *

As life would often have it, Theo was still frozen from the words that had left Alec’s mouth a few seconds before, when the door of his loft opened, and a relaxed Liam entered.

“Hi guys.”

Liam stopped on his heels right away, taking in the way Theo was still wide-eyed, and Alec terrified. “What is happening?”

Theo finally closed his eyes, taking a long breath, and Alec stayed still, wishing to be anywhere but here. Finally, the chimera looked at Liam. 

“You. In the bedroom.”

He started walking, leaving Alec in the middle of the kitchen, but Liam wasn’t following.

“Now.” Theo growled, just before entering his room. Liam looked at Alec, his eyes full of questions, and all Alec was able to say was “I am sorry.” 

He should probably have left, or at least, not have consciously listened, but a part of him wanted to know how much damage he had just done, and the other was simply curious about what could happen now. The cat was out of the bag, and Alec was probably going to pay for it. 

“Did you have a good afternoon?” 

Theo. His voice white. 

“Yes? I think so. Theo, what is it about?”

Liam. Still unaware of what was playing in front of him.

“You were with Celine.”

A statement.

“I was. We went to take a walk in the park.”

A confirmation.

“Can I ask you a question, Li?”

A nickname, one that Alec had never heard.

“Sure, always.”

Trust. 

“Do you like her?”

Two people holding their breaths, until one of them found it in him to answer.

“I do. She is a nice girl. Very funny.”

“No. You don’t get it. Do you like her?”

A bit of anger, a bit of worry. 

“Oh.” A silence. “I don’t know. Not yet. I don’t think so. But I could. In the future.”

Honestly. 

“Alright.”

Steps in the direction of the door. 

“Theo? What is this about?”

Confusion.

“Nothing. I just had to ask.”

A break in the heartbeat.

“Do not lie to me.”

“I-”

“What is happening? I mean, you have been the worst for days, but this is new.”

“The worst?”

Incomprension on both sides.

“It’s like you are angry that I am spending time with her. You are angry at me.”

Accusation.

“I am not angry at you, Liam. Far from it. I just need… Time to get used to the situation.”

“There is no situation. We are not even dating.”

“You said it yourself. For now.”

Emotional exhaustion.

“It doesn’t mean it’s going to happen. And I don’t get why me spending time with a girl justify you being a dick about it!”

A snap.

“Well I don’t get why Alec thinks you are in love with me!”

The bomb. Two people breathing too hard, and a third trying to disappear in the chair he is seated on.

“What… What did you just say?”

“It’s…”

“Do not tell me it’s nothing, or I swear to god, Theo.”

Steps, again, but quicker. 

“Do not leave me in this room after dropping a bomb like that. Do not, Theodore.”

Fear, and conviction.

“Let me go.”

“No.”

“Liam. Let me go.”

“No!”

“I don’t want to have to break your hand.”

“Then don’t. Talk to me. This behavior, this reaction, this is not you.”

“He told me you were in love with me!”

“And rather than talk to me about it, you wanted to yell at me?”

Idiots. Two idiots. 

“Is it true?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Theo, just ask me. I am not playing, I swear. I just want to make sure I answer the right question.”

Waiting. The few seconds before the fall.

“Do you love me?”

A broken voice. So much fear, and so much hope.

“I think I do.”

Liam’s heart, handed over without a second thought. 

“Fuck, Liam.”

“I am sorry. I never meant to. I swear. I didn’t choose this, and I didnt choose you but now it is definitely too late to change that, and you see, I don’t really want to change that, because I am okay with it, and despite what everyone seems to think, I am well aware of the fact that I love you and-”

Someone stopped, in the middle of a sentence that ran for two long, by two lips and a smile. Kisses, multiple kisses, until breaths become labored, and reality comes to light.

“Do you love me Theo?”

A last request, a last chance to escape, or the opportunity to fall into the abyss, together.

“I do. I really do.”

* * *

Nothing really changes for Alec. Sure, Liam does explain to him that he didn’t have any right to mingle in other people’s relationships, but Theo keeps kissing the beta’s hair while he rants, so the whole thing loses some of its effectiveness. 

Celine is more than happy to accept the new couple’s invitation to dinner, and if the whole ruse is kept secret, it is only because Mason agrees that it will make a great story to tell at their wedding. 

Liam moves in two days after they kissed, and the place becomes a haven for their long nights and early days. Theo and him still fight, and Liam snaps often, but he doesn’t let go. 

And Theo doesn’t leave town. 

Nolan shows Alec how to use a gun, and they end up making out in the Preserve for way too long. Melissa teaches him how to drive, and Chris finds him a car, an old thing that Alec loves the second he sees it. He starts training, with the help of his pack, and of their allies, and at the age of eighteen, he joins Scott’s growing army of supernaturals. He fights for his story, and for his legacy. He fights so another kid isn’t left alone, an arrow sticking out of his body. He fights for the time he spent doubting himself, for all the days he thought he didn’t belong anywhere. 

And he fights for his pack. For Liam’s happiness, for Theo’s redemption, for Mason’s bravery, and Corey resourcefulness. He fights for Melissa’s generosity, and for Chris’ acceptance.

And he fights for Nolan, so that one day, he can give him the ring he picked when he was still sixteen, the day after he snapped at him for a bunch of pens. 

It’s his story now. 

  
  



End file.
